


A Little Slip of the Tongue

by trickster



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster





	A Little Slip of the Tongue

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what, John?" Chas tilted his head and looked John with his best questioning yet innocent look.

 _You know damn well what I'm talking about_ , John thought but remained quiet. This wasn't the first time they were talking about the subject at hand, so he had learned that it was best not to start arguing with Chas because the young man would just pretend to have no idea what the exorcist was talking about. That would just make the whole conversation even longer, even though they both knew how it would end already. John shook his head. Chas could be so stubborn.

"About tagging along on the exorcism", he replied and threw another latin book into his bag. Chas obviously didn't approve either John's answer or the treatment the book was getting because he started to pout. John turned his back to him and smirked. The kid had obviously no idea how cute the gesture made him look.

"Well, now that you brought the subject up.."

"I said no, Chas."

"Aww, come on, John! Why not?" John smiled inwardly. Chas was whining, and that meant he had basically given up.

"Why are you always so desperate to come along, Chas?" John asked as he finished packing up. He took out his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. "Why do you want to be like me?" He lit the cigarette, well aware of the fact Chas didn't like at all when he was treated condescendingly, but that was the quickest way to end the conversation. And he was absolutely right.

"I don't want to be like you!" Chas shouted, not even trying to hide his irritation. "I want to be with you!"

John, who had been bringing the cigarette back to his lips, froze completely. He couldn't believe what Chas had just said, and apparently neither did Chas because the kid's eyes were open wide and his face was slowly turning bright red.

"Work with you", Chas managed to stutter quietly after a while. "I mean I want to work with you."

John just stared at him, both the exorcism and his cigarette long forgotten.


End file.
